Koren Fellows
Koren Fellows was an American Bystander-kin Crossroads Hangman Heretic. Biography When Sandoval Mason told the class not to cross the magic circle around the Pathfinder building, Koren Fellows snickered and asked what would happen if someone did. She grabbed Vanessa Moon 's shoulder and moved to shove her over the circle to find out, but was stopped when Avalon Sinclaire caught her around the wrist. Avalon twisted her wrist until she released Vanessa and then yanked her backwards before she tripped her. Avalon asked Koren if she was stupid and then shoved her back down when she tried to get up. She told Avalon to get off of her and that she hadn't done anything wrong. Avalon turned to Sands and asked her to explain what would have happened when someone crossed the circle and Sands told her that the person who did would get horribly sick and set off an alarm that would shut everything down. Once Sands finished talking, Avalon told Koren that the next time someone told her not to do something she should wait to hear why she shouldn't do it before she decided to test it with someone who hadn't done anything to her. She told Koren that she had been told there was magic and demons out there, but that she wasn't the one coming at the problem with horrible common sense. Koren told Avalon not to call her Mayonnaise and Avalon told her that she would if she acted like a person instead of a condiment. First Steps Koren overheard Sandoval Mason and Flick Chambers talking and approached them to ask who they were talking about. Flick told her that it was nothing before she said that they were trying to figure out if Avalon was related to Headmistress Gaia Sinclaire. She told Flick that Avalon was the Headmistress' daughter and how, even if she hadn't heard them talking about it, it was obvious that Avalon thought she was better than everyone else. Flick asked Koren if she had heard Avalon and the Headmistress talking. She told Flick that she had and that she had overheard them talking while she had been cleaning the tables for the stunt she had pulled outside the Pathfinder. She admitted to having heard the Headmistress call Avalon her daughter and having seen them hug before asking Flick how lame that was. A Little Bit Of Guidance On Friday evening, Koren travelled to the Pathfinder building for the first meeting of the first year Investigation track students. While she waited for Professor Dare to arrive, she talked and flirted with a couple of students that had grown up in the Knowledge. When Professor Virginia Dare arrived, she told them that they would have an oppurtunity to witness one of the ways that the Pathfinder building was used to aid Crossroads Heretics in their investigations. She told them that they would stay with her, touch nothing they weren't told to touch and to not disturby anyone. Once they chorused their agreement, Professor Dare led them into the Pathfinder building. Shortly after they had stepped into the building, a group of men exited the same doors that they had just entered from. Koren asked Professor Dare where the men had come from. The receptionist told them that the men had come from Indiana before Professor Dare told them that the Pathfinder building existed within multiple locations at once. Later, Koren entered the projection of the crime scene that Professor Dare had told them that they would be investigating. She caught Flick's arm and squeezed after she saw the cashier's dead body before she started to cry. Flick turned her away from the scene and bended her over before she puked. She cleared her mouth, pulled away from Flick and told her that she was fine. Professor Dare handed Koren a glass of water and a napkin and told her that if she needed a break, then she could go back through the door and sit down for a few minutes. She raised her voice and told the rest of the class that went for everyone and that no one would shame them for it. She said that fact that seeing something like this was a good thing and not to be mocked and that, if she caught someone mocking those that were sick, she would see them in her office every day after classes for the rest of the month. When Flick picked up a candy bar and soda, Koren asked her if she had seen it. Flick asked Koren about what she had thought that she had seen and Koren told her about the receipt. Flick asked Koren about the receipt again and Koren snatched the receipt from Rudolph and Travis before she brought it back and shoved it in Flick's face. Koren told Flick that it was the receipt that she had seen before she had picked up the soda and candy, as if they were going to tell her something. Flick asked where the receipt had been and Koren told her that it had been back on the counter. She said that it had been the last thing on the register and obviously the last thing that the dead girl had sold before whatever happened happened. She looked at Flick suspicosly and asked her how she had just happened to pick up what was on the receipt if she didn't know what was on it. Interlude 4 - Shiori Koren followed after Andrew Bruhn as he ran down the hall toward Shiori Porter and Stephen Kinder before he asked them if they were okay. Stephen told them that they were fine and that Shiori had killed two of the daesimalo. She asked him how Shiori had managed to kill two of them. Stephen started to explain, but was interrupted when one of the motel doors started to open. Koren reflexively jerked and pointed her hunga munga at the door and was then told to stand down. Professor Risa Kohaku stepped into the room before Andrew asked her if something was wrong. She told him that the lesson was cancelled, that the rest of the daesimalo would be dealt with, and that they were pulling everyone in because of something that had happened to another team. When Professor Kohaku told them that everyone was being recalled back to the school and opened a portal, Koren stepped through. Basic Training The class traveled to the Pathfinder building where they were met by Wyatt Rendell and a couple other members of the school's security team. After Reid Rucker told Wyatt Rendell that Professor Erica Ross might need his help and Wyatt left, he turned toward the class and apologized for Wyatt's behavior. He said that they all tried to keep him entertained and that he was a good security officer, but that he wasn't the best around people. He told them that if they looked at him cross-eyed or needed to clear something off their record to come and find him before he introduced himself. Reid Rucker told the class that they would be doing things a bit differently until everything had calmed down. Koren asked if he meant until the security team found out who killed Professor Zekediah Pericles and he nodded. He told her that was one of the major issues and that they would nail whoever did it. When Malcom Harkess guessed that the class were in Holland, Koren told him that Holland wasn't a country. He asked her what she was talking about and how Holland was the country of windmills and dikes. Vanessa told him that she was right and that Holland was a region and part of the Netherlands. She told him that it was like California in that it wasn't a country but part of a country. Koren told him that people tended to use the name interchangeably because Holland was where almost everything that people wanted to see in the Netherlands was. The Next Step Professor Benji Carfried asked Koren what the differences were between the three categories of Heretical magic, She told him about Forged magic. He told her that she was correct. She started to answer when he asked about the other two categories, but he shook his head and asked Zeke Leven to tell him what Directed magic was instead Later when Zeke said that some people couldn't handle the stuff going on and that Shiori Porter obviously didn't belong, Koren told him to shut up. She told him that Crossroads was teaching them how to hunt and kill monsters and how if that didn't mess him up just a little bit, then he was the one with the problem. Begin Again The second time that Koren accidentally shoved ice cream against her cheek and looked around to see if anyone had seen, she saw Flick looking at her. She tugged her earbuds out and asked Flick if she had a problem. She asked Flick what she was staring at her for. Flick told her she was wondering if she might want to do something for fun. Koren stared at her, shook her head, and walked out of the room. In class, Professor Dare told them that she and Professor had decided to have them work in small groups and give a short oral presentation detailing an event from the perspective of Heretics and from the perspective of Bystanders. Sands asked how they were going to make up their groups. Professor Dare produced a hat and told them that she would pick one name from it and then that person would choose pick three names from it to form a group. Koren whispered something to Rebecca Jameson and looked up when Flick called her name. Professor Dare told her that she would be in a group with Rudolph Parsons , Vanessa and Flick. When their project group met up in the library late in the evening, Koren complained about how it wasn't fair and wondered if Professor Dare had heard about team unity. Vanessa told her that if Professor Dare only had her work with her team, she would never figure out how to work with people that weren't on it. Flick agreed and asked her if she thought it would be nice to get to know people she didn't always interact with. Koren looked at Flick for a few moments, told her that she was right, and then turned toward Vanessa. Koren blinked when she saw Rudolph and Flick's expressions and told her that she had meant 'nerd-girl' as a compliment. She rolled her eyes and asked Vanessa why she spent all of her time in the library before she asked her if she had any friends or a life. Flick interceded herself between the two of them and asked her if she knew that she could be a little indecorous. Before Koren could answer, Vanessa told Flick that it wasn't a big deal before she told Koren that she didn't spend all of her time in the library. Koren asked Vanessa why Erin Redcliffe had to make her spend time outside of the library. Vanessa told her that the books were all about magic and monsters before she asked why it wasn't everyone else's favorite place. Flick asked her where she would like to spend her time if not in the library. She told her that she liked to spend time in the ocean or in the jungle. When Flick asked Koren what had made her start hiking in the jungle, Koren started to tell her that it was something she had seen in her vision before she stopped herself. She turned back to Vanessa and asked her what special event that they were going to look into. Rudolph suggested they look into one of the big wars and Flick told him that it could work. Koren told them that the first world war might work before telling them she had seen three different groups asking things about the second world war and how they needed something new. Flick suggested that they go further back before Vanessa suggested the Black Death. Koren asked them if the Black Death was something that Heretics could answer. Rudolph shrugged and told her that he thought so. Flick said that it was definitely world changing before she asked if anyone had a problem with that. No one objected. Physical appearance Koren is described as a pale young woman with long brown hair tied in a braid. Personality Koren tends to talk without thinking about what she is saying which leads her to come off as a gossiping bitch more times than not. Abilities and skills As a Crossroads Hangman Heretic, Koren was immune to the Bystander Effect, capable of utilizing magic and absorbing the powers from the Strangers or Heretics that she killed. Possessions * Heretical Weapon: Koren's Heretical Weapon were a pair of hunga munga. Appearances * * Category:Crossroads Hangman Heretics Category:Females Category:Crossroads Academy students Category:Security Track Category:Atherby Family Category:Exodus Category:Joselyn Atherby Fusion School students